Piratas de power rangers galaxia (Spanish version)
by Powerranger lover101
Summary: Cuando un conquistador Galáctico amenaza tierra un nuevo equipo de los rangers poder salva el día, fue mi idea que podrá ser convertirlo a un versiones internacionales
1. Bio's

Piratas de power rangers galaxia

BIOS

Nombre: Nick Torres

edad: 19

aspecto: ojos hispanos, pelo negro, marrón

Personalidad: Dedicada, inteligente, talentoso, honesto

Likes: pizza, deportes, música

No le gusta: brusslspouts,

Color: rojo

Armas: katanas Galáctico

Zord: cohete rojo Galáctico

ropa: camiseta roja, pantalones, zapatos tenis rojos, traje de baño rojo, pj rojo camisa y sudor pantalones

Nombre: Alan Clark

Edad: 19

aspecto: hispanos, cabello castaño, ojos color avellana

Personalidad: inteligente, amable, inteligente

le gusta: la escuela, estudiando, matemáticas

Aversión: preguntas inteligentes

color: verde

arma: verde comit blasters

Zord: cohete Galáctico verde

ropa: verde camisa, jeans negros y jordens verde, verde natación troncos, verde pj

Nombre: Andrea Sanchez

edad: 17

aspecto: hispanos, cabello castaño, ojos color avellana

Personalidad: inteligente, agradable, amable, tímido

le gusta: animales, ir al centro comercial

Aversión: días de mal pelo

color: azul

Dagas de sol arma: azul

Zord: cohete Galáctica azul

ropa: uno azul jeans skinny hombro camisa, negro, azul pisos, una pieza traje de baño, azul vestido de noche azul

Nombre: Lillian Sanchez

edad: 18

aspecto: hispanos, cabello castaño, ojos color avellana

Personalidad: dulce, inteligente, tímido

le gusta: ir de compras,

Aversión: días de mal pelo, ser burlados

color: rosa

arma: lazo rosa Galáctica

Zord: cohete Rosa Galáctica

ropa: color de rosa uno jeans skinny hombro camisa, negro, vestido de noche de bikini, Rosa pisos, rosa rosa

Bio especial

Vincenzo Baptiste

edad: 19

aspecto: mexicano, marrón pelo, ojos marrones

Personalidad: leal, amable, precavido

le gusta: espacio surf

Aversión: ser aburrido

color: blanco

arma: blaster Galáctico blanco

Zord: cometa Galáctico blanco

Mentores

Nombre: Eldon Killian

aspecto: hispanos, ojos marrones, cabello negro

Ropa: bata oro

Nombre: Génesis Killian

ojos de apariencia: Hispano, castaño, pelo negro

Ropa: bata plata

Villanos

Nombre: Sebrina Xiong

aspecto: Chino, ojos marrones, cola de caballo larga negra

ropa: negro zapatos de tacón alto delgado mono, negro

Nombre: Marcelino

aspecto: desconocido

ropa: manto negro


	2. Episodio 1 parte principios 1

En la nave de Marcelion

' Bueno vamos ver destruí pero esta, esta, esto y esto lo he no destruí todavía?' Marcelino preguntó

'Ah', dijo.

' Asesor ven estoy necesitando Marcelino sus asistentes ordenada

Ahora 'Sí a señor' pidió

'de qué planeta he no destruí?' preguntó ahora sacó el mapa y miró

'Mi señor no han destruido la tierra todavía' ahora dijo

Ordenó a 'Sí Dile al piloto que rumbo a la tierra'

'Rumbo' pidió

'Sí, soy de ma', dijo el piloto

'Tierra pronto será mía!' se rió maliciosamente

Se descolora

Theme song

En la tierra

Nick zambulle su bicicleta a la ciudad de Lakeport Calafornia

En la guardería dos adolescentes están ayudando a cuidar a los niños sin saber qué va a pasar.

'Pues aquí tienes tu merienda'. Andrea, dijo.

'Gracias' una niña dijo mientras se sentaba

'Sis así que hacemos un buen trabajo?' respondió lillian.

'Creo que hicimos Lily' Andrea dijo que salieron fuera.

'Mira hay Alan, Alan Hey!' Andrea, dijo.

'Chicos', dijo Alan. '¿Qué pasa?' Alan dijo.

' Oh nada diciendo Hola ' Lily dijo que es el apodo de Lillian.

'Ok ¿cómo está el pequeño Mike?' Alan pidió

'Oh no es muy social.' Andrea respondió:

' Déjame hablar lo sabes hombre a hombre "dijo Alan.

Camina Mike

'Hola Mike', dijo Alan.

'Hola' Mike dijo en voz baja

'¿Qué es mal amigo' preguntó Alan.

"Nadie quiere jugar conmigo" dijo tristemente

«Bien puedo jugar contigo» Alan dijo esperanza de levantarle el ánimo

¿' Sí'? Mike dijo que felizmente

'¿Qué quieres jugar?' Alan pidió

'Qué tal etiqueta?' Mickey dijo

'Claro, Tag tu it'! Alan dijo que le tocó a Mike y huyó

'No es justo'. Mick dijo que corrió tras él

"Ahora es mucho mejor". Lily dijo mientras caminaba dentro

Nick llega a la guardería

'¿Quién es ese hombre?' Andrea pidió

'No sé, ¿por qué no pides.' Su hermano gemelo dijo que empujó a su hermana adelante

'Bien'. Ella dijo que ella fue a él

'¿Hola mi nombre es Andrea lo que es tuyo?' Dijo tímidamente

'Los nombres Nick encantado'. Nick dijo que le dio su mano

'¿Qué haces aquí?' Andrea pidió

"Bueno soy nuevo y necesito un trabajo que me de dinero." Nick dijo bajando su bicicleta '

Pues sígueme.» Andrea dijo que como ella lo llevan dentro

'Excuse me Beth'. Andrea dijo que la esperanza de conseguir su atención

'Sí, Andrea?' Beth pidió

"este tipo se llama Nick quiere conseguir un trabajo." Andrea dijo

¿' Y'? Beth pidió

'¿Crees que puede trabajar aquí?' Andrea pidió

"Seguro por qué no necesitamos caras nuevas por aquí." Beth dijo

' Felicidades tu sueldo, buena suerte.'Beth dijo como ella agitó su mano

'um gracias supongo.' Nick dijo

Entonces de repente la tierra comienza a temblar

' Tierra cuac! Agáchate!' Beth dijo que se escondió debajo del mostrador

'¡ Todos bajo algo rápido!' Lilian dijo que tomó uno de los niños

'Hide Mick!' Alan dijo que agarró Mick

' ¿Qué está pasando? Tengo miedo!' Mick preguntó asustado

'Está bien Mick no tengas miedo yo estoy aquí', dijo Alan

En una nave espacial no muy lejos

' ¡ No!' Eldon dijo

'Qué?' Génesis pidió

'Marcelino!' Eldon dijo como llegó su pantalla

'Y él?' Su esposa pidió

'Ataca otro planeta'. Eldon dijo

'Cuál?' Génesis pidió

'Debemos ayudar a la tierra.' Eldon dijo que agarró un caso

¿' Cómo'? Génesis pidió

'Por encontrar nuevos guardianes'. Dijo que transportado el caso

'¿Cómo sabremos.' Dijo

'Los poderes sabrá'. Dijo

'Tendremos que esperar'. En la tierra se detiene el terremoto

'Ya' Andrea dijo sorprendido como ella vino debajo de la mesa

' Es seguro todo el mundo.' Beth dijo 'Ya puedes salir'.

¿' Es más'?Mike pidió 'Es su caja fuerte'. Alan dijo que él y Mickey salió de su escondite

'Wow era primera vez que pasé y curandero de la tierra.' Lilian dijo con alivio

'Tenemos que ir ahora Beth nos vemos mañana'. Andrea dijo mientras caminaba fuera de

'MIKE DONDE VAS VOLVER!'Beth dijo que Mike desemboca en un bosque

'¿Quién va a sacarlo?'Beth pidió

'Voy a salir'. Nick dijo

' Yo también.' Alan dijo

'Me tres'. Lily dijo

'Me cuatro'. Andrea dijo como caminan en el bosque en el bosque

' Mike! ¿Dónde estás!' Andrea gritó

'Mike'! Alan gritó buscando en cada rincón y grieta

'No lo veo?' Lily dijo

'Me ethier, él' probablemente regresó.' Nick dijo mientras caminaban aparese del Astro bot

'¿Qué son?'Alan pidió preparándose luchar

'No sé, pero lo que son no lucen bien'. Nick dijo listo luchar

Los Bots de astro empiezan a atacarlos

'Déjame ir!' Lily dijo que el Astro bot agarrarla por sus brazos consigue es arrojado a un árbol 'Guau'. Dijo que se posó sobre su espalda

'Toma'! Alan dijo mientras empezó a golpearlo en uno del bot del sacador del bot y se cae

'Sis!' Andrea lloraba mientras ella empezó a atacar a los bots tira el bot Andrea como todos ellos conseguir rodeados por orbes del bot de luces atacan el bot

Luego se ponen teletransportado a una nave

'¿Quién eres tú?' Nick dijo que vio una sombra

'No se alarme que un amigo'. El hombre dijo

"¿Dónde estamos?" ¿Andrea pidió?

"En un lugar seguro". Otra figura s


	3. Episodio 1 parte principios 2

Previamente en los piratas de la galaxia

Ordenó a 'Sí Dile al piloto que rumbo a la tierra'

'Rumbo' pidió

"Sí, señora", dijo el piloto

'Tierra pronto será mía!' se rió maliciosamente

Se descolora

En la tierra

Nick zambulle su bicicleta a la ciudad de Lakeport California

'¿Hola mi nombre es Andrea lo que es tuyo?' Dijo tímidamente

'Los nombres Nick encantado'. Nick dijo que le dio su mano

'¿Qué haces aquí?' Andrea pidió

"Bueno soy nuevo y necesito un trabajo que me de dinero." Nick dijo bajando su bicicleta

"Pues sígueme." Andrea dijo que como ella lo llevan dentro

'Excuse me Beth'. Andrea dijo que la esperanza de conseguir su atención

'Sí, Andrea?' Beth pidió

"este tipo se llama Nick quiere conseguir un trabajo." Andrea dijo

¿' Y'? Beth pidió

'¿Crees que puede trabajar aquí?' Andrea pidió

"Seguro por qué no necesitamos caras nuevas por aquí." Beth dijo

' Felicidades tu sueldo, buena suerte.'Beth dijo como ella agitó su mano

'um gracias supongo.' Nick dijo

Entonces de repente la tierra comienza a temblar

' Tierra cuac! Agáchate!' Beth dijo que se escondió debajo del mostrador

'¡ Todos bajo algo rápido!' Lilian dijo que tomó uno de los niños

'Hide Mick!' Alan dijo que agarró Mick

' ¿Qué está pasando? Tengo miedo!' Mick preguntó asustado

'Es Mick OK no tengas miedo yo estoy aquí', dijo Alan

En una nave espacial no muy lejos

' ¡ No!' Eldon dijo

'Qué?' Génesis pidió

'Marcelino!' Eldon dijo como llegó su pantalla

'Y él?' Su esposa pidió

'Ataca otro planeta'. Eldon dijo

'Cuál?' Génesis pidió

'Debemos ayudar a la tierra.' Eldon dijo que agarró un caso

¿' Cómo'? Génesis pidió

'Por encontrar nuevos guardianes'. Dijo que transportado el caso

'¿Cómo sabremos.' Dijo

'Los poderes sabrá'. Dijo

'Tendremos que esperar'.

'¿Quién eres tú?' Nick dijo que vio una sombra

'No se alarme que un amigo'. El hombre dijo

"¿Dónde estamos?" ¿Andrea pidió?

"En un lugar seguro". Otra figura dijo

'Vosotros sois los elegidos' dijeron que las mujeres

'¿Qué quieres decir?' Alan pidió

'Fuiste elegido por los poderes que los nuevos guardianes'. El hombre dijo

' Oh no, esto podría haber sido un error, nosotros somos sólo humanos de.' Nick dijo

'No, esto no fue un error cuando eligieron es por una razón.' Las mujeres dijeron

"Aquí están sus morphers". El hombre dijo que como se lo dio a ellos y luego una alarma sonó la adolescencia saltada

'¿Qué fue eso?' Andrea preguntó asustado y ahora

"Es la alarma ir y salvar la ciudad", dijo Eldon

'ok'. Los adolescentes dijeron que escaparon se teletransportó

'Ok hacen del Astro bot que estos seres humanos correr de miedo'. Ahora dicho ataque del bot la gente y las cosas

' ¡ Oye tú!' Nick dijo

'¿Quién eres tú?' Ahora le preguntado

'Estamos aquí para detenerte!' Nick dijo que ahí sacaron morphers

'Galaxia piratas activar' dijeron que ellos se transformó

Están todavía vuelta blanco de su cuerpo aparecen sus trajes y su máscara aparece.

'Pirate Galaxy rosa!' Lillian dijo que puso una mano en la cadera y la otra en el aire

'Pirate Galaxy verde!' Alan dijo que pone un puño en su cintura lateral y el otro hacia fuera

'Pirate Galaxy azul!' Andrea dijo que pone ambas manos en la cintura y sus pies juntos

'Pirate Galaxy rojo!' Nick dijo que con sus espadas hacia fuera en los lados de él

'Power Rangers galaxia piratas!' todos dicen que con un eco como lo hicieron sus poses juntos

' Oh de gran nuevo disfraz héroe ' ahora 'Attack!', dijo Los bots de Astro empieza atacando a los rangers

' Toma esto! Azul sol-dagas!' Andrea dijo que atacó a los bots se da la vuelta y explotan

'Moño rosa Galáctica!' Lilian dijo que disparó sus flechas en el aire, volar las flechas hacia abajo y se destruyen los bots

'Verde Comet Blasters!' Alan dijo que despidió a dos de sus cañones, destruyendo los bots

'Rojo Galáctico Katanas!' Nick dijo que como él en rodajas en los bots destruirlos

En nave Marcelino

'Enviar ayuda!' Marcelino ordenada

'Sí a señor!' Su inventor dijo

'Su nombre es Stick' dijo que su inventor

'¡ Mándalo!' Marcelino ordenó en la tierra

' Hola rangers!' El monstruo dijo que los rangers correr y atacan al monstruo

'Moño rosa Galáctica!' Lilian dijo que disparó sus flechas en el monstruo de las flechas le cayó encima y le dieron

'¡ Ah!' El monstruo dijo que cayó

'Están listos para acabar con él?' Preguntó Nick

' Sí! Listo ' contestaron combinaron sus armas para hacer un bláster

'3,2,1 fuego!' dijeron que blaster criticó un rayo en el monstruo

'¡ NO!"dijo el monstruo cayó y explotó luego un rayo vino del cielo y golpeó al monstruo que le hizo crecer

'Convocar a los zords!'Nick dijo que los zords provienen de espacio y saltan al sus zords

'Zords combinan!'Todos dijeron que sus zords combinados para hacer su Galaxy megazord

' Bueno chicos vamos conseguir este monstruo!' Nick dijo que hizo el zord atacar al monstruo

'Si tu cuidado no se pueden meter en una situación pegajosa!' El monstruo dijo mientras rocía un goo verde en el zord mega convirtiéndolo en meter a un edificio

'No podemos romper a través de este pegamento!' Alan dijo '¿por qué no probamos a salir de esta situación pegajosa?'Lillian dijo

' Ok, vamos a intentar iniciar


	4. Cosas comprobación episodio 3

'Hola Rangers' Eldon dijo mientras saludaba a los rangers

' Hola Eldon!' Andrea dijo

' Así que ¿qué querías hablar?' Alan pidió

'Pues desde ahora eres Power Rangers, nos gustaría mostrarle su HQ'. Génesis dijo

' Cool! Echale un vistazo aquí.' Alan dijo mientras miraba

"Tenemos habitaciones por si acaso quieres dormir aquí". Génesis dijo

'cool Ok!' Lillian dijo

'¿Qué es eso?' Preguntó Nick

'Esto es Herbert nuestro robot'. Eldon dijo que "Él te ayudará cuando lo necesitas."

'Ok mucho gusto a Herbert' Andrea dijo

'Encantado.' Herbert dijo en una voz pueril linda

'Ah es tan lindo!' Lillian dijo

'Él es pequeño'. Alan dijo que su ojo nivel

' Oh sólo porque soy pequeña no significa que no puedo hacer nada.' Herbert dijo

"Bueno disfrutar de su nueva sede". Eldon dijo

'Chicos creo que vamos a gustar'. Alan dijo

Se descolora

Fin

Lo siento que si crees que esto fue breve, podrá ser posando nuevos episodios para quedarse! No quiere decir comentarios gracias!


	5. Episodio 4 que todos gritamos por un hel

En la heladería de Lisa

«Hola Lisa puede tenemos un Chocolate, vainilla, fresa, hot fudge Sundae, por favor.» Alan pidió dijo.

'Seguro que enseguida!' Lisa dijo que acudió a la máquina de helado

'¿Sabes Nick podríamos darle un tour por la ciudad si quieres'? Andrea dijo

'OK seguro' Nick dijo

'Aquí está tu helado Chocolate, vainilla, fresa, hot fudge' Lisa dijo que les dio su helado

"Gracias Lisa, aquí está el dinero". Alan dijo que iba a darle el dinero

' No tienes que está en la casa.' Lisa dijo que ella devolvió el dinero a él

'Bueno OK.' Alan dijo

'Disfrutar'! Lisa dijo mientras ella fue a la parte posterior

Apagan sus Morphers

'Parece que tenemos que salvar el tour para después' Nick dijo

'Vamos' Nick dijo que corrió hacia un lugar donde no había nadie

¿' Sí Eldon'? Preguntó Nick

'Te necesitan en la ciudad que debe darse prisa!' Eldon dijo

Nick 'Vamos bien', dijo como teletransportado fuera de la ciudad

' Run humano! Correr con miedo!' Ice Scream dijo ' Oye tú!' Nick dijo

'¿Quién eres?' Grito de hielo dijo

'Estamos aquí para detenerte!' Alan dijo

¿' Listo chicos'? Nick dijo

'Ready'. Todos dijeron 'Galaxia piratas activar' todos dijeron que ellos se transformó

Están todavía vuelta blanco de su cuerpo aparecen sus trajes y su máscara aparece.

'Pirate Galaxy rosa!' Lillian dijo que puso una mano en la cadera y la otra en el aire

'Pirate Galaxy verde!' Alan dijo que pone un puño en su cintura lateral y el otro hacia fuera

'Pirate Galaxy azul!' Andrea dijo que pone ambas manos en la cintura y sus pies juntos

'Pirate Galaxy rojo!' Nick dijo que con sus espadas hacia fuera en los lados de él

'Power Rangers galaxia piratas!' todos dicen que con un eco como lo hicieron sus poses juntos

'Ven a buscarme!' Me dijo '¡ ataque del Bot!' Comienzo del astro del bot para atacar los rangers

'Toma'! Andrea dijo que como ella puñetazos y patadas al Astro del bot

'Moño rosa Galáctica!' Lilian dijo que disparó sus flechas en el aire, volar las flechas hacia abajo y se destruyen los bots

'Verde Comet Blasters!' Alan dijo que despidió a dos de sus cañones que le hizo volar hacia atrás, destruyendo los bots

'Rojo Galáctico Katanas!' Nick dijo que como él en rodajas en los bots destruirlos

'Tiene un helado!' Grito de hielo dijo que disparó un helado a los rangers

'¡ Ahhh!' Todos dijeron que cayeron al suelo

'Vamos no te rindas'. Nick dijo que sostiene su brazo derecho

'Déjalo ya no puedes vencerme!' Grito dijo mientras corría en el nick de hielo

'¡ No no!' Nick dijo que sacó una de su espadas y las rodajas de grito de hielo

' Por qué usted poco!' Grito de hielo estaba a punto final cuando le pegué una flecha

'Yicks!' Dijo que se cayó

'Atrás de cabeza de hielo'. Lillian dijo

' Vamos muchachos vamos a terminar esto!' Nick dijo

'Justo' dijeron que asintieron con la cabeza que combinan sus armas para hacer una enorme blaster

'3,2,1 fuego!' dijeron como que criticó un rayo en el grito de hielo

'NOO!' Dijo que se cayó y explotó luego un rayo vino del cielo y golpeó al monstruo que le hizo crecer

' Ahora quién grita de más grande Power rangers hielo dijo

'Convocar a los zords!'Nick dijo que los zords provienen de espacio y saltan al sus zords

'Zords combinan!'Todos dijeron que sus zords combinados para hacer su Galaxy megazord

'Vamos a llevarle!' Alan dijo atacan grito de hielo mediante el uso de sus espadas, haciéndole caer

'Pues parece que te comiste a congelar, cerebro!' Dijo que le disparó un rayo en el megazord congelando el cuerpo zords

'No podemos movernos!' Lillian dijo

'¿Qué podemos hacer?' Andrea pidió

'¿Por qué no probar el tal vez propulsores se descongele el hielo?' Alan dijo

'Gran idea'. Andrea dijo

'Hang en todo el mundo!' Nick dijo que sacó una palanca

'¡ Funciona!' Alan dijo que el zord rompe el hielo

'¿Cómo te escapaste mi hielo?' Grito de hielo pedido

'Nosotros sólo descongelado nuestra salida, ahora es hora de relajarse!' Nick dijo

'Vamos a terminar esto!' Nick dijo

'Galaxia Spin attack!' Todos dijeron como el Megazord saca su espada y hace es ataque especial destruyendo grito de hielo

'Esto no puede ser!' Dijo que se cayó y explotó

'Si lo hicimos!' Todos dijeron

Se descolora

En la tierra

'Fue impresionante cómo se te ocurrió eso', dijo Lillian

'Gracias' Alan dijo

'AWW MAN!' Alan gritó

'Qué?' Pidieron

'Mi helado derretido!' Alan dijo

Todos ríen

'Ahora tiempo para esa gira' Andrea dijo como nick ella y su hermana agarró por el brazo

'Wow'. Nick dijo era arrastrado por dos chicas

Alan niega con la cabeza y sale por la puerta

Se descolora

Fin

Espero que hayas disfrutado, No decir comentarios


End file.
